percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Wings: Chapter 8
Chapter 8 'Christopher ' Lucian led him to a wooden cabinet-thing. "What's that?" Lucian pulled the cabinet open, revealing that it was full of dangerous looking weapons. "Take your pick." Lucian stepped aside to him to step forward. "I'm just supposed to take a weapon?" "Yeah, if nothing suits your fancy; we can ask the Hephaestus kids to forge a new one." "You make weapons here?" "Yeah, where do you think we get our weapons? Pray and they fall out of the sky?" Christopher shrugged. "Would be a more interesting story." He searched through the cabinet. Honestly, he had no idea what he was looking for. A spear for extra range? A dagger to hit chinks in armour? A bow for even better range? "Take your time, these things can't be rushed." Lucian reassured. Honestly, Christopher was used to fighting with his fists. Brawls in the Orphanage made him learn how to fight, along with his martial art training of course, his fists along with his words had always been his weapons of choice. That's when he noticed the trace of silver glistering in the corner. What made it stand out more was the fact that it was the only silver there, the rest weapons were made of some kind of bronze. Mesmerised, the pulled out the sword from the back of the cabinet. Grabbing the hilt, he pulled the sword free from its sheath. The blade was made of silver and was slightly longer than his arm. It had a black crossguard and leather grip. "A European one-handed arming sword, nice choice." Lucian noted. Christopher didn't pay attention to him or wonder why a European Arming sword was inside a cabinet with Greak weapons, instead he was trying to make sense of the words engraved on the blade itself. "Aytier." He managed to say, growling the word more than saying it. Christopher noticed Lucian jerk back in surprise, it was only for a moment though; any other person would have shrugged it off not Christopher. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." Lucian said. "You don't know how to use that sword do you?" Christopher shook his head. "How about you come back tomorrow, I'll show you what to do with it." "You're gonna train me?" "Yeah. We're camp-mates, we help each other out." Lucian patted him on the back. "You haven't told me whose your godly parent is." Christopher noted. Lucian smiled, for the first time Christopher noticed the red ring around his irises. "That's because I didn't." Then like a ripple on water, he faded into an afterimage and disappeared. ---- Honestly, seeing Lucian disappear should’ve shocked him. At this point, after seeing a disabled man turn into a half-horse; girls chatting at the bottom of a lake, finding a glowing silver sword and being allowed to sleep in the same room as a minor, he was mostly numb to weirdness. He held the sword awkwardly. What was he supposed to do with it? This wasn’t a toy, he was ultimately afraid that even if he touched it he would cut himself. So he sheathed the sword and strapped it to around his chest with the leather strap attached to it. Somehow it didn’t feel awkward; it was as if he had worn a similar contraption before. However, he knew that his memory didn’t fail him because he had never worn a sword on his back. Looking around, he was still alone; the arena a stone throws away from where he was staying. The wristwatch around his wrist told him that close to 45 minutes had past, breakfast would probably be over. He hoped. So he let his feet led him again, they usually had a destination in mind when his brain didn’t. Though this time he had a vague idea of where he was going, to find Theresa. Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 9|Next Chapter--->]] Can you give me my heart back? I want to be able to love again 20:01, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)